Taruhan
by Titania Iday
Summary: sebuah taruhan gila yang sengaja Ino buat untuk menebus kesalahannya, untuk membuat Shikamaru kembali padanya/for EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAY 2015 ENCORE / no edit/ banyak typo/ warning inside/ dan masih banyak lagi/ mind to R.n.R


_Disclaimer: Semua orang tahu kalau seluruh karakter Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Chara : Shikamaru N & Ino Y_

 _Warning : OOC, typo, banyak kesalahan penulisan EYD, ide cerita yang pas-pasan, terlebih lagi alurnya membingungungkan, cerita membosankan, cerita nggak nyambung dan masih banyak lainnya._

 _Summer:_ _for EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAY 2015_

"Ino-chan, nanti kita rapat dengan klien dari Amerika malam ini." Kata Naruto melemparkan berkas kearahku.

Bosku yang merangkap sebagai kakakku ini lebih menyebalkan dari pada barang diskon yang tak dapat kubeli. Dia selalu saja dengan seenak jidat menyuruhku rapat malam-malam di malam weekend. Ini malam pencarian pelarian untukku. Tapi nyatanya harus kukubur dalam-dalam.

"Terserah." Kataku. Memang apalah daya, sebagai sekertaris, aku hanya bisa meratapi ketidakberuntungan nasibku.

"Ini berkasnya, kau pelajari sebentar." Katanya. Naruto melemparkan berkas dari meja kerjanya.

Naruto benar-benar atasan yang amat buruk. Coba, saja saat ini dia berperan sebagai kakak dalam adegan sebenarnya, pasti sudah aku gantung kakinya dilangit-langit rumah. ya sudahlah, apalah daya, aku kan hanya menempati posisi sebagai sekertarisnya.

00oo00

Aku tidak tahu, apakah memang klien yang saat ini akan rapat itu sudah gila, tidak waras, atau dia benar-benar sibuk? Bisakan meetingnya siang hari? kenapa harus malam-malam seperti ini? ini sudah jam sembilan malam lho? Garis bawahi, ini sudah jam sembilan malam.

"Turun." Naruto membuka sabuk pengamannya.

Aku sedikit melongok melihat bangunan didepanku. Ini betulan? Ini club? Aku akan meeting membahas kerjaan di _clup_? Tidak salah? Yang ada bukannya membahas kerjaan, tapi malah meeting dengan seorang wanita ditempat tidur.

"Ini tidak salah nii-chan?" kataku setengah berlari menyamai langkah kaki Naruto. Dasar, NAruto sebagai kakak tidak ada peka-pekanya sedikit. Sudah tahu adiknya kerepotan, eh... dia malah berjalan dengan santaiya. Mana, langkahnya panjang-panjang pula.

Rambutku yang masih dikonde rapi, baju kantor resmi lengkap dengan jas yang sedikit kebesaran, serta berkas map-map ditanganku membuatku benar-benar salah kostum. Kalau aku tahu begini mending tadi aku balik dulu erumah, ganti baju. Agar tidak kelihatan salah masuk kantor.

"Klien kita yang satu ini temanku," katanya, membuat perasaanku sedikit tidaknyaman, "jadi aku mengajaknya meeting disini sekaligus reunian," ucapnya sambil tersenyum misterius. Dan justru itu yang membuatku ingin muntah, "lusa dia musti balik ke amerika, dan besok mungkin dia akan sibuk, jadi aku mengajaknya meeting malam ini."

Ini dia yang makin membuatku bingung. Harusnya semua klien Naruto harus membuat janji dulu denganku, tapi kenapa kali ini dia tidak membuat jadwal dulu denganku? Kenapa langsung ke Naruto? Dan yang aku tahu sekilas, hanya perusahaan memang akan mengadakan perjanjian dengn perusahaan asing. Tapi berita itu masih simpang siur dan aku juga mengira kalau yang menangani klien besar kali ini adalah ayah, bukannya kakak.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "nah itu dia orangnya." Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menyapa sang klien. Aku mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

Deg...

Jadi dia...

Dalam sedetik, rasanya aku ingin menghilang. Pokoknya aku pergi dari tempat ini secepat mungkin. Atau mungkin mataku yang sudah kelewat minus? Aku memang lupa tidak memakai kacamata. Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa salah mengenali orangkan?

Apa dia benar-benar...

"Shikamaru, apa kabar?" kata Naruto memberi pelukan pada sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Shikamaru melihatku dan Naruto bergantian, "Sepertinya kalian baik-baik saja." Balas Shikamaru.

Sedangkan aku yang melihat drama adegan ini hanya bisa meringis. Apa-apan ini? lalu, apa yang saat ini mereka rencanakan hah? Jadi mereka belum puas mengerjaiku saat usiaku dulu masih kanak-kanak? Mereka ingin melihat reka ulang adegan dulu versi dewasa huh?

"Hai Ino..." kata Shikamaru, dia masih sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

"Hai..." balasku dengan meringis. Sumpah... aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan. Apa mungkin ini balasan karena kesalahanku yang lalu? Memang selama lima tahun ini Tuhan belum cukup menghukumku huh? Atau mungkin kesalahanku yang terlalu berat, sehingga tidak termaafkan? " bisa kita mulai meetingnya sekarang?" aku mengalihkan topik. Tapi yang sebenarnya, aku bukan hanya ingin lari dari percakapan ini. tapi juga ingin lari dari hadapan laki-laki genius ini.

Selama meeting aku benar-benar tidak fokus. Pikiranku terlalu fokus untuk melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari pemuda Nara ini. atau kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang malah akan direncanakan naruto dan shikamaru.

Walau pun beberapa kali kepergok melamun, tapi nyatanya meeting tidak dihentikan saat itu juga. Mereka tidak tahu apa kalau saat ini aku sudah lelah dengan pkiran konyoku? Mereka tidak sadar kalau aku ingin kabur. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan tander ini.

Oke, nampaknya malam ini tidak hanya meeting yang akan dibahas, tapi juga mereka tampaknya akan mempergunakan kesempatan kali ini untuk mengenang masa remaja mereka. tapi apa naruto tidak kasihan pada Yukata sang istri yang sedang menunggunya dirumah. Memangnya dia tidak memikirkanku yang sedang stres karena mati-matian menahan rasaku untuk segera kabur?

Abaikan perasaanku. Mana ada orang yang peduli padaku sih?

Aku berdiri tiba-tiba, "ada apa Ino-chan?" kata kakak.

"Kurasa kalian butuh privasi." Kataku menjauh dari mereka.

Aku mendudukan diri dikursi bar. Tas yang menempel cantik dipundakku kulempar dimeja bar. "Satu gelas soft drink." Kataku. Aku menenggak minuman bersoda itu hingga separuh gelas.

Aku merasa kacau. Shikamaru kenapa tiba-tiba datang lagi dikehidupanku yang sudah berada dizona nyaman ini? apa dia dulu terlalu saakit hati karena aku tiba-tiba memutuskanku dimalam sebelum dia terbang keamerika dengan alasan konyol? Apa dia terlalu genius karena strategi pertama untuk menghancurkanku berhasil?

Agrhhh... aku pusing. Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku diatas meja. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Ya Tuhan... mati-matian aku menahan diri untuk melupkan pria itu, tapi kenapa aku selalu gagal? Puluhan laki laki kujadikan tumbal pelarian rasanya masih belum cukup. Aku selalu menjauh dari mereka sebelum mereka menunjukan perasaannya padaku.

Aku tahu aku pengecut. Aku penjahat yang pandai membuat hati laki-laki patah. Apa semua ini karma? Apa aku terkena karmaku sendiri?

Rasanya seperti kutukan. Aku dengan mudah membuat para pria menyukaiku. Tapi aku malah tidak bisa membuat diriku menyukai mereka. padahal laki-laki yang menyukaiku seribu kali lebih baik dari pada si pemuda nara tersebut. ibarat kata, aku tinggal tunjuk mana laki-laki yang aku mau, maka dia akan datang padaku dengan sendirinya.

Tapi ini lain, bahkan laki-laki yang aku mau pasti sudah mempunya wanita lain. Miris. Aku, Namikaze Ino benar-benar sedang menjalani hukuman dari tuhan.

"Ino..." aku terlonjak, kaget setengah mati. Dia. Shikamaru. mantan kekasihku. Dihadapanku. Air mataku yang belum sempat menetes menggenang dimataku, "kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru.

Aku mendongak, melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya tampak masih sama seperti dulu. Jadi aku masih merindukannya?

"Yy...aaa" jawabku gugub. Andai aku tidak membuat keputusan bodoh waktu itu, pasti saat ini aku bisa memeluk laki-laki ini sepuasku. Tapi apa daya, saat ini aku sudah terlambat. Aku sungguh sangat tidak bisa melepas dia dari ingatanku, "mana nii-chan?" aku menilik dibelkangnya.

"Oh..." Shikamaru mengambil duduk disebelahku, "tadi istrinya menelfon katanya Naomi demam." Kata Shikamaru. Aku mengangguk pelan. Pasrah. Tidak peduli aku ketahuan kalau aku masih menyukainya, "kau, aku yang antar pulang." Aku menganggu lemah.

Shikamaru memesan satu gelas menuman beralkohol favoritnya, kemudian dia menenggak dengan cepat. Aku memperhatikannya secara terang terangan. Di masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah bahkan dari cara minumnya juga masih sama. Tanpa sadar salah sudut bibirku terangkat.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu nona, nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta lagi padaku." Kata Shikamaru menantang tatapanku.

Tubuhku memanas, wajahku pasti merah. Tapi aku enggan untuk buang muka, "memangnya kenapa?" tantangku, "saat ini kau sudah menyalakan lampu merah ya?" kata dengan nada meledek, meski dalam hati rasanya ingin meledak.

"Oh jadi, lima tahun aku tidak melihatmu, sekarang kau sudah berubah ya?" katanya santai, shikamaru menenggak isi gelasnya yang kedua. Aku kembali memanas, sial kenapa shikamaru sangat hobi sekali membuat darahku berdesir.

"Jadi untuk apa kau datang lagi ke Jepang?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian, "aku fikir kau sudah tidak mau kembali kesini lagi." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Ada sedikit urusan yang musti kubereskan." Gelas ketiga sudah terlewati beberapa detik yang lalu.

Dan pasti ini bukan masalah sepele untuknya. Kok perasaanku jadi tidak seperti ini? aku berfikir, pasti ini kode dari tuhan agar aku bersiap-siap untuk patah hati. Saat ini kalau ditanya sudah siap patah hati? Pasti aku akan jawab sudah siap. Tapi kalau nanti, aku melewati ruangan patah hati pasti aku jug akan melewati ruangan menangis sampai mata sembab.

"Pasti urusanmu kali ini tidak hanya bisnis kan? Perasaanmu terbawa jelas dipundakmu." Aku pasti sudah sangat siap melewati ruang patah hati tersebut. jika aku belum siap aku pasti tidak akan berani-beraninya mengucapkan kalimat neraka tersebut.

"Oh ya? Dari mana kau tahu." Tanya Shikamaru sedikit gelagapan, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan mesti samar.

"Intuisi seorang wanita." Kataku tolol.

"terakhir kau bilang kau mengikuti intuisimu adalah saat kau memutuskanku malam itu." dan sratus ntuk shikamaru. Dia benar. Intuisi bodohku yang bertitik beratkan pada sebuah ketakutan kalau salah satu dari kami akan selingkuh menjadi satu-satunya alasanku untuk memutuskan Shikamaru. Dan sampai saat ini pun aku tetap menyesalinya.

"Sepertinya kau selalu hafal dengan setiap kata-kata yang aku keluarkan ya?" aku meledek. Demi apa, kenapa aku bisa sebegitu pedenya mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu.

"Dan kau juga mengingat kebiasaanku." Kataku Shikamaru membuatku tertawa.

"Kita satu sama, jadi siapa masalahmu." Kata langsung. Aku memang benar-benar cari mati. Dan aku juga bertanya soal siapa dan bukan apa.

"Kekasiku." Nah kan. Aku rasanya sedang terjun bebas dari langit menuju bumi dengan kecepatan maksimal. Darahku berdesir lebih hebat dari pada tadi. satu lagi poin tambahan untuk shikamaru yang sudah berhasil membuatku melambung dan menerjunkanku dalam satu detik.

"oh... kekasihmu orang jepag juga?" shikamaru mengangguk pelan. Dia sepertinya niat sekali ingin membalasku. Dia datang seperti membawa harapan untukku. Oh bukan... dia tidak membawa harapan, dia hanya datang dengan tanngan kosong tetapi aku yang terlalu pede dengan, mengira dia membawa harapan baru bagiku. Dasar tolol.

Shikamaru mengangguk. Pria itu menarik sudut bibirnya. Rasanya aku ingin menangis mengetahui kalau aku harus melepas shikamaru untuk selamanya. Jadi sekarang aku hanya bisa menerima semua kekalahanku yang selalu kubuat karena aku memang selalu saja yang memulai kekalahanku.

"Sudah berapa lama?" kataku sebiasa mungkin. Sudah tahu kalau bertanya hal ini akan patah sepatah-patahnya, tapi masih mau menantang ingin melanjutkan wawancara bodoh ini.

"cukup lama untuk siap menikah." Katanya santai, tapi penuh keyakinan. Menikah? Dia bilang menikah? Rasanya aku seperti ada bom waktu yang meledak dijantungku. Shikamaru, kenapa kau tidak membalasku dengan membunuhku saja huh? Bahkan dia juga mencari wanita yang tidak jauh-jauh dari keberadaanku.

"Oh..." tidak tahu harus membalas apa, skakmat. Tinggal menunggu kapan aku harus mengakhiri permainan ini, "bagus dong kemajuan pesat." Aku sepertinya harus selalu berfikir dulu sebelum berkata-kata. Lebih berhati-hati untuk tidak terlalu mengeluarkan kata-kata berharap pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Pemuda Nara itu kembali menenggak alkohol dalam gelasnya. Aku masih tidak percaya, dia masih sama. Masih kuat minum bergelas gelas minuman yang bisa membuatku mati kalau terlalu banyak kadar dalam tubuhku. Aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku bisa menyukai laki-laki peminum seperti dia sedangkan aku adalah orang yang sama sekali sulit untuk minum.

"Shikamaru..." panggilku pelan. Pandanganku terarah pada soda ditanganku, "main permainan kecil kita yuk?" entah kekuatan apa yang membuat otakku mengatakan demikian. Aku bahkan lebih cenderung untuk diajak daripada mengajak.

"Hmm?" dia mengernyit bingung. Sebelah alis terangkat. Kemudian menatapku diriku yang menerawang jauh kedepan. Aku mengangkat sudut bibirku.

"Permainan taruhan waktu kita TK dulu, siapa yang menang dapat permen satu kantung penuh." Aku menghela nafas, mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk mengutarakan niatku, "kali ini aku ingin taruhannya yang lebih menantang." Aku menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang masih menatapku heran.

"Lalu?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Taruhannya hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu itu." kataku dengan santai, tapi cukup membuat Shikamaru menolehkan lagi kepalanya untuk menatapku, "kalau kau yang menang beri tiga permintaan untukmu." Aku memankan gelasku, tak berani menoleh pada Shikamaru, "siapa yang minum paling banyak dia yang menang." Aku memberi kode pada bartender untuk memberikanku dua gelas minuman beralkohol, "bagaimana?" tantangku memberikan satu gelas untuk Shikamaru.

Ekspresi Shikamaru sulit untuk ditebak. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat sorot kemarahan dalam dirinya yang menguar jelas. Aku tahu dia pasti marah karena yang menjadi taruhannya adalah hubungannya dengan kekasihnya. Mungkin kalau taruhannya hanya sebuah permen mungkin dia akan senang hati menerima taruhan ini.

Aku benar-benar salah. Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu nekat untuk merusak hubungan mereka. Shikamaru benar-benar menyayangi kekasihnya yang sekarang. Aku sudah salah mempermainkan perasaannya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Aku tidak bisa," kata Shikamaru tegas. Aku sudah menduga. Aku harusnya mundur teratur, bukannya maju terus pantang mundur. Harusnya aku cukup tahu diri dengan posisiku yang memang selayaknya menjadi mantan kekasih bukan kekasih.

"Yah, aku tahu kau sangat mencintai kekasihmu yang saat ini." kataku memainkan gelas berisi alkohol yang siap ntuk membunuhku. Mungkin menurut orang minuman yang kumainkan lebih mirip surga yang bisa jadi pelarian praktis dan efektif, tapi tidak untukku. Isi gelas ditanganku bisa jadi pisau tajam yang siap menerkam tuannya.

"Kau alergi alkohol." Kata Shikamaru, kini suaranya sedikit melunak, "kau tidak bisa minum lebih dari satu gelas." Kata Shikamaru puas, "butuh seribu tahun untuk bisa mengalahkanku Ino." Dengan nada mengejek

"Siapa bilang." Aku langsung meminum isi gelas sampai habis. Ini memang berbahaya. Terakhir aku minum, karena aku telah membuat keputusan untuk memutuskan pria nanas ini dan harus membuatku berakhir dirumah sakit berhari-hari. payah. "Kalau aku menang kau putuskan kekasihmu dan kembali padaku."

"Kau gila." Shikamaru melotot kearahku. Aku tahu dia bukan menghawatirkanku, tapi dia menghawatirkan dirinya. Dia mungkin akan dibunuh Naruto jika tahu adik kesayangannya mati karena satu botol alkohol bercampur dengan darahnya.

"Aku kan sudah membuat keputusan, jadi aku tidak akan mundur." Mati-matian aku menahan kepalaku yang pusing. Aku memang payah soal minum. Bahkan baru satu gelas saja rasanya kepalaku sudah mau pecah, "satu gelas lagi."

Aku melirik Shikamaru yang frustasi. Gelas yang dihadapannya sudah tak berisi lagi. Pria itu meminum isi gelasnya sambil menilik diriku yang juga menenggak gelas kedua.

Aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa sangat berat. Perutku berasa mual hebat. Tapi egoku juga tak mau kalah. "Hentikan Ino," bentak Shikamaru. dia menepis gelasku tepat saat aku akan meminum isinya, "permainan konyol apalagi yang sedang kau mainkan huh?" mati-matian aku berusaha untuk sadar. Perkataan shikamaru seperti suara berisik yang masuk telingaku. Kesadaranku perlahan menghilang. Sakit kepalaku perlahan juga membuatku ingin pingsan ditempat.

"Kau menghalangiku Shika." Kataku menyingkirkan tangannya. Gelas ketiga sudah aku lewati, tapi mualku sudah tak tertahan lagi. Aku turun dari kursi barku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Memang benar, alkohol bisa jadi penghantar exspress menuju neraka bagiku. Tangan kananku memegang kepalaku, sedangkan tangan kiriku memegang perutku yang seakan ingin membombardirku dengan demonya.

Tangan Shikamaru memegang lenganku. Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat berlama-lama disitu, aku menepis tangannya. Berusaha mencari toilet sendiri. Tapi nyatanya kepalaku terlalu berat. Dan setelah itu, aku tidak bisa lagi mengingat semuanya.

00oo00

Tangan kananku memegangi kepalaku yang pusing berat. Rasanya masih sulit untuk bangkit dari mimpi, dan menerima kenyataan kalau mimpi ternyata lebih indah dari kenyataan.

Stop, aku harus sadar.

Aku mendudukan diri dengan memegang kepalaku yang sangat berat hanya karena akibat tiga gelas alkohol. Salah sendiri juga. Sudah tahu alergi alkohol tapi masih tetap nekat minum minuman haram itu juga.

"Ini dimana sih?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Oh yah. Betul. Ini kamarku. Tetapi siapa yang berani memakai kamar mandinya? Suara gemericik airnya semakin membuat kepalaku tambah pecah saja.

Deg...

Shikamaru keluar dari kamar mandiku. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Pria itu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil ditangannya. "kau sudah bangun?" katanya melihat diriku yang sudah terlihat tidak memejamkan mata lagi.

"Hmm." Kataku bergumam.

"Jadi bagaimana?" shikamaru mendekatiku, laki-laki itu duduk diujung ranjangku, "sudah puas dengan hasil semalam." Katanya mengejek. Sulit mengakui kalau aku kalah dalam hal sepele seperti itu. harusnya aku sadar kalau aku harus memilih jenis tantangan yang bukan berbau minum seperti semalam. "Kau hampir mati semalam." Katanya. Iya aku tahu betul kalau hal itu akan terjadi. Padahal aku terlahir dari keluarga yang hebat dalam hal minum, tapi kenapa aku bisa sangat alergi pada alkohol?

"Oh." Kataku menyandarkan tubuhku disandaran ranjang.

"Jadi bagaimana taruhan semalam?" tanya Shikamaru mengerling jahil padaku.

"Baiklah kau menang. Sebutkan permintaanmu." Kataku sarkastik. Oke mungkin aku harus siap untuk menerima kalau mungkin saja Shikamaru ingin aku tidak lagi muncul dihadapannya lagi.

Shikamaru seperti memiirkan apa yang akan dia ucapkan, "menikah denganku Ino." Katanya

Aku diam sesaat. Mungkinkah pendengaranku terganggu gara-gara tiga gelas semalam? Oke tapi aku mendengar cukup jelas apa yang shikamaru katakan. Dan aku juga cukup pintar untuk mengartikan kata kata tersebut.

"kau brengsek ya?" Aku menampar Shikamaru, "kau gila? Apa maksudmu? Kau mengerjaiku? Kau mempermainkanku? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan kekasihmu?" kataku menjerit. Mataku rasanya panas ingin menangis.

"memangnya kenapa?" shikamaru menarikku dalam pelukannya, pria itu encium puncak kepala ku. Aku tidak menolak dengan perlakuan shikamaru sama sekali, aku bahkan malah menikmati pelukannya.

"kau ingin menjadikanku selirmu hah?" kata ku disela tangisannya, "kekasihmu bagaimana? Dia akan sangat patah hati karenamu," lanjut ku, "jangan jadi laki-laki berengek shikamaru." aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan shikamaru.

"kenapa dengan kekasihku?" tanya shikamaru, 'dia baik-baik saja, tanpa kurang satu apapun, dia rela aku menikah denganmu, dia tahu kalau aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku," shikamaru mengambil nafas sejenak, "mungkin saat ini dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar," aku terhenyak jangan-jangan shikamaru selingkuh dari kekasihnya karena sedang tidak sadar, " dia mabuk semalam dan aku tidak tahu apakah sekarang dia tahu aku melamarnya atau tidak." Kata shikamaru datar.

Beberapa detik saat shikamaru megucapkan kata terakhirnya. Aku kaget, "bagaimana bisa? Kita sudah putus shikamaru" kataku sambi menangis, aku masih bingung saat ini.

"kau kan yang memutuskanku," ucap shikamaru tenang, pria itu melepas pelukannya, "aku kan tidak bilang iya waktu itu." kata shikamaru mencium kening ku.

"tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku?" aku memejamkan matakusedangkan shikamaru mencium kedua mataku

"aku fikir kau butuh waktu untuk berfikir." Shikamaru mencium hidungku. Au tersenyum.

"tapi kenapa kau yakin sekali, bagaimana kalau aku nanti sudah mempunyai laki-laki lain?" shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya mencium kedua pipiku. Shikamaru tersenyum sekilas, dia memandangku geli.

"intuisi seorang laki laki ino." Kata shikamaru, kemudian shikamaru mencium bibir ku

00oo00

Bener-bener gila ini author berani beraninya ngeupload ni penpik buat event. Gilanya aja payah apalagi ceritanya. Oke ini saya buat kilat jadi maap karena ini juga belum diedit. Pokoknya semoga ini bisa tambah meramaikan event shikaino lah .


End file.
